Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga
by Eleya hynin
Summary: Hogwarts a History: Revised-The lives of the four founders of Hogwarts, up to their deaths. Please R
1. Some Very Important Births

A/N: Ok I changed the year to 987 instead of 1187, because it made more since.  
  
Some Important Births~  
  
It was litarally raining buckets on the Monday night of May first in 987 as Derrick Chins was forced to work in the fields until he collapsed from exhaustion. That was when he heard the screams of his young wife, Daywia, who was giving birth to their first born child. He disregarded all orders of their Lord and rushed inside their tiny cottage.  
  
"Derrik!" Said Daywia amid her screams. "Its almost here!"  
  
Tears were freely streaming down Derrik's face as his child was born.  
  
"It's a boy!!" Daywia sighed. Then she fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
At 7:17 Pm, a child was born who would change the pace of the wirzarding world. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same exact moment, two girls were born. Twins, with both parents magical. Power could practically be seen emanating from the two girls.  
  
"My daughters. You shall be named Rowena and A'a'rial Ravenclaw."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wails rose above the Slytherin household as their son was born at 7:17 PM on May first.  
  
"Salazar, my son. May you conquer all your obstacles with your great power." Spoke a cruel woman's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What shall we name her?" Came a deep mans voice.  
  
"Helga, after her grandmother." Came a soft reply.  
  
So, the final of the four greatest wizards and witches of the age was born, at 7:17 PM on May first in the year 987.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Derrik and Daywia discussed what to name their son.  
  
"Derrik, he should be named after your grandfather. What was his name?" Daywia commented.  
  
"Godric. Godric Chins. It does not seem to work." Said Derrik.  
  
"Well, my maiden name is Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor. It is truly a noble name." Said Daywia.  
  
"Yes! Godric Gryffindor it shall be!" Exclaimed Derrik.  
  
He held his son up to the rising sun, with tears again streaming down his face.  
  
  
  
A/N: So how do you like it??? I don't know if this kind of fic has ever been written before, but who knows? Ok, I know this was short, but it is just to kinda set the scene, next I will probably spend a chapter on each of their childhoods. PLEASE Review!! Thanks ;) 


	2. Godric Gryffindor

Ok, I am not exactly sure how this is going to turn out, but I am going to write a chapter about each founder, then talk about when they all meet.  
  
A three year old Godric was running through the corn field, shoulder length brown hair blowing in the wind. His emerald green eyes shone with a childlike innocence. Peals of laughter escaped his small mouth and he was a perfect essence of youthful tranquility. That was until the Lord saw him.  
  
"CHILD!! You hurting the wheat! Get off the field this instant!" Bellowed the Lord.  
  
Godric promptly ran away, which, however, was not enough. The Lord got out his whip and chased down the young boy. However, when he got close enough, his whip turned into a lions head and the Lord screamed and ran away. Godric, frightened of what he had done, ran home as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
"Godric, are you trying to tell me that the whip turned into a lion head?" Asked his mother, after Godric had tried to explain the incident.  
  
"Wew, it gaw all big, and then I saw a lion head, it rwared rewy loud." Answered the three year old.  
  
"It can't be, though. I thought the blood was all dried up with me," She said to her self. Then to her small son, "Godric, my dear son, you are a wizard!"  
  
"Waw? I am a wizard? But you and pa are only fawmers. How could I be a wizard?" Asked the confused child.  
  
"Trust me, you are. Now I will get you out of here, so you are no longer a slave to that nasty Lord. Please forgive me." She trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Daywia went to the Lord, who she believed to have had his eye on her for quite some time. She could almost understand why, for she was not from the blood of peasants. Her ancestors had been wizards and witches, but when her mother married a muggle, she had thought the blood had dried out in her. But now that her son had shown the signs of being magical, she had to get his freedom. So she threw back her long black hair and stared intently forward with her bright green eyes, and entered the castle.  
  
When the pretty young peasant entered the castle gates, Laraonad was hopeful of her intentions. He was a man in his late thirties, rather portly, with watery eyes. She was very beautiful, and he was totally surprised in such beauty for a serf.  
  
"My Lord." She said, in her clear voice.  
  
Laraonad grinned. He started kissing her, to Daywia's disgust, but she did not pull back. She then committed a selfless act, in order to save her precious son.  
  
(A/N: Ok, since I want to keep this PG-13, I am not going into anymore detail, I think you can figure out what happens.)  
  
"Please, my Lord" She pleaded the following morning. "He deserves a chance to live on his own, and build his own future."  
  
"I will agree to this, only under the condition he is not released until both you and his father are dead." Replied the Lord.  
  
"It will be so, then, my Lord." She said and got up to leave.  
  
"I have work to do, and I must tend to the animals." She said, when he tried to stop her.  
  
"Then return here in two nights, or I will reconsider your sons freedom." He replied.  
  
She cringed, but agreed, and ran to the small cottage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cold steel of the knife was cold against her flesh, and that night Daywia brought it with her into bed. *Why must I do this? My husband has done nothing wrong, but Godric must be free.* She thought. With some hesitation, she slit her husbands thick throat, and watched life ebb from his limbs. Then she plunged the knife into her own heart, and saw the swirls of blood seep into the bed. Her last thought was of her son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Godric awoke the next morning, he walked sleepily into his parents bedroom. When he saw their bloody corpses, he screamed and ran. As he ran, he kept seeing his mothers cold face, covered in blood, with unmoving eyes, still open.  
  
He was caught, by the Lord.  
  
"What are you doing here boy?" He spat.  
  
"Mummy and Pa, the-there de-dead." He said among sobs. "Bwud, evywhere, and the dead!"  
  
The Lord screamed, and smacked the boy, before running to the cottage. What he saw confirmed what eh had thought-Daywia had killed herself and her husband to gain her sons freedom. The Lord was so enraged by this, he vowed never to let the boy free, as long as he lived.  
  
He went and found the brat, and drug him to the castle to sit in the dungeons for all his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Godric cried for the first several days of sitting in the dungeons. There were rats everywhere, and even several snakes crawling around. It was very damp and cool, and there was no light, so Godric was only guessing the slimy slithering things were snakes. As he sat one day sobbing into his knees, he saw a white light approaching.  
  
"Godric," Came an angelic women's voice.  
  
He looked up to see his mothers sad face glowing down at him.  
  
"Why you die?" Asked Godric.  
  
"To save you, my son. But it did not go as planned. The Lord was supposed to have set you free upon our deaths. But he did not." Came the soft reply. There were tears in the ghost's eyes.  
  
"Mummy, I miss you and Pa. When I get to leave here? It very cold, and there snakes everywhere." Questioned the small boy.  
  
"I don't know, my son, I just don't know. But be strong, and someday you will be free. I-," Her voice stopped as she faded away, and he was left in the blackness again. He cried for the last time that night and vowed never to do so again.  
  
(A/N: Should I stop here? No I will continue.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The five year old Godric sat on the small pile of straw on the dungeon floor. He had spent two years in this dark place, with only minimal food. Although he would not know it, through all the darkness, he was now very scrawny, with ragged long hair, but the same determined green eyes. He would get out of here, if he died trying. He would not live his life in this prison, and when he got out, he would stop all of serfdom, and free all the people like his parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Lord lay down for bed, when he heard the familiar singing. He looked all around, but she was no where to be found. Laraonad was a wimp, and deathly afraid of ghosts and specters of any kind, even very beautiful ones. So when Daywia had started coming to his chamber at night, although she was already dead, he was frightened, and could barely help himself of not dieing of fear on the spot.  
  
"Laraonad. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON???" She screeched in his ear, and he turned, only to find her next to him in his bed. He screamed and jumped up to leave, only to find her standing in front of him. He passed out with fear, vowing to let the boy go tomorrow.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how do you like it? Good, bad, sorta ok? Please Review, and I will put of the next chapter. ;) 


	3. Rowena and Arianna

Rowena and Arianna~  
  
The twin girls ran down the grassy slop. They had similar features, the same bright, determined blue eyes, but one had long red hair to her waist, while the other had hair so blond it was almost white and cut only slightly longer then her shoulders. They were both dressed in pretty dresses to their feet, fit for princesses. The red haired girl had a green dress and the blond a blue. They looked like small faeries, running as such, and laughing. That was when they encountered the small boy asleep behind a bush.  
  
"What should we do, Rowi?" Asked the blond one.  
  
"Arianna, we have to help him!" Replied the fire haired one.  
  
So both girls managed to carry the boy back to their parents house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Godric woke slowly, with the sound of rain pounding on the roof.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Oh, the boy is awake. Go fetch mum, Arianna." Cried a small girl about his age with long red hair and blue eyes that were currently looking into to his green ones. "It'll be O.K. Mummy can heal anything. She is a very powerful witch." She said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Can she heal sadness," Asked the boy, with a wistful sigh. "Because that is what I have."  
  
"I am so sorry, for whatever could have happened to make you so sad must have been terrible." Said the girl. At that point, A tall lady with blond hair and the same jewel blue eyes as the girl entered the room.  
  
"Poor child. What has happened to you, at such a young age, to make you suffer so?" She had a soft voice, not too different from his mothers. He began to cry at the thought.  
  
"My mummy and daddy were killed, so I had to live in a dungeon for two years before the mean man let me go. And now I have nothing." He said through sobs. The red haired girl put her arms around him to comfort him, while her mother got out her wand.  
  
"Now I can cure all of your physical injuries, but what is in your mind will take more time and may never fully heal. I hope spending time here will help you recover. My daughters will help if they can. But what you need now is rest." With that she picked up Rowena and carried her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Rowena lay down to bed that night, she wondered about the little boy. *Who was he and why was he here? He said his parents were dead, and he was kept in the dungeon. How could somebody do that?* Rowena had always had a good life. He father had died when she was young, or so her mother told her, though she secretly believed he had just abandon them. She didn't remember him, though, and she loved her mother a lot and was happy to have her. She also loved her sister, who was her twin as well. Life had treated her well so far in her short five years.  
  
The next morning, Godric woke well rested, and he felt better then he had in most of his life. The potions the lady had made him had soothed all the pains in his small, hungry body. He had not yet eaten, though, so his stomach practically growled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Asked the same red headed girl.  
  
"Yes, very." He answered.  
  
"Good. My mummy's making a good meal.I am Rowena by the way."  
  
"Oh, I am Godric." He answered as the lady entered with tray of food.  
  
"Feeling better? I hope my little Rowi hasn't been bothering you too much." She said to him.  
  
"No, its ok." He said as he started to eat ravenously, as though he hadn't eaten as weeks, which he hadn't.  
  
"My poor boy, you must be starved. Where did you come from?"  
  
"I, uh, came from Valley. My parents, they were killed, so I, uh, ran away." Something about the lady stopped Godric from telling the truth. At this, she grew angry.  
  
"I KNOW you are lying, boy. Tell me the TRUTH now!" She bellowed at him.  
  
Godric held his head up high, and spoke one word. "No."  
  
Again, her face softened. "Forgive me, child. I lost my temper. I will get Rowena to watch you today while I go out. You must realize, though, there is only advantage to telling me the truth. Were your parents wizards?"  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"Fine. I must leave." With that, she left the room quickly, calling for her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did your parents die?" Questioned Rowena later that day.  
  
"They, they killed themselves." He responded. Where he had the feeling he could not trust the woman, about her daughter he felt the opposite.  
  
She gasped. "That's horrible. Why would they do that?"  
  
"My mother did it to save me. You see, they were slaves to this mean man, and he agreed to let me be free when they died. However, after they killed themselves, the mean man kept me in the dungeons and wouldn't let me go until my mommy's ghost scared him into it." Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, for he had sworn never to cry again.  
  
Rowena was too shocked to move. She had never heard of such horrible things in her short life. Being trapped in a dungeon! It was so horrible. She spoke very timidly. "Why would anyone be son mean?"  
  
"I do not know. I did not understand it." With his words, Rowena put her small arm around him and hugged him.  
  
"If you need to cry, go ahead." She said in a small voice.  
  
"No, I am done crying, I had two years to cry in that dungeon. I am done." But as he spoke these words, tears welled up in his eyes, and he let one salty drop fall down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arianna sat on her fluffy bed, freshly made, and thought about the small boy. Her sister was so taken by him, always bringing him food and sitting with him. Arianna however, did not like the boy. He was taking her families attention away from her. Her mother was usually out anyway, but when she was home, she spent all her time with the little boy. Godric, as he said his name was. He wasn't even decent enough to give a last name. She loved her mother and sister dearly, and hated to see them away from her. At that moment, Rowena entered the room.  
  
"Poor Godric, he has been through so much. He is so brave, he even refuses to cry. And with the years he sent in a dungeon and his parents murders and all." She sighed.  
  
"He does not deserve our help, Rowi. He isn't even a wizard. He is a muggle, come from a muggle family. Why should we help him?" Said Arianna tartly.  
  
"Arianna! How can you saw such things! He is too a wizard, even if he doesn't say it. I can see it in his eyes whenever mother does magic. He knows what it is." Came the angry reply.  
  
Arianna just turned her head and started trying to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again, the two girls ran around the edge of the hill, so absorbed in their youthful joy that they did not seem to notice the world around them. Except this time, another figure followed. That of a young boy, who seemed sadder then the two girls. Or maybe it was more clumsiness to the happiness of childhood, as though this was his first time running around as a child, not having to act like an adult to survive. He had golden hair and bright green eyes, like a shining emerald. When the children reached the valley at the bottom, they stopped, and fell into laughter. They rolled around in the soft grass, giggling and laughing. Then the boy got up.  
  
"That was the most fun I have had since, since, that one time in the field when I was only three. And even then it wasn't so much fun!" He cried in a voice filled with happiness.  
  
Both girls laughed. "We come here almost everyday, except when you came, we didn't want to leave you, so we haven't come in a while." Said the red haired girl, Rowena.  
  
The boy, Godric Gryffindor, laughed. "I think may sad life has taken a turn for the better." He said gleefully.  
  
All three children ran from the house. There was nothing in the world that could ruin there happiness. Or so they thought, until they heard the bloodcurdling scream after they heard the words "CRUCIO!" And then after a few seconds  
  
"AVARDA KEDARVA!!"  
  
A/N: ok, aso how did you like it? Was it good or bad? I know it took me a while to post, but ff.net wasn't letting me in, so I had to wait to put this up. Also, I didn't exactly know how to do this chapter, either. Oh well, thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all!!!  
  
{Captain Cornflake} I am glade you like it. I will try to get chapters up quickly so I can get to the Hufflepuff chapter.  
  
{dkg} I know, chapter two was sad. I hope this chapter is happier, until the end.  
  
{toastedpaco} I will try to update as quickly as I can, but I was having problems with ff.net. Sorry about that.  
  
{roary14_} Thanks for your review, I am glad you like my story. I did get a chance to read your story. It was cool the way you put everything from Hermiones point of view, it made me think about what really went on. Point of view is, of course, very important in a story.  
  
{EMeraldQUeen} Thanks for your review. 


	4. The Sleeping Beauty Awakes

Ok, I have to extend Rowena's chapter into another chapter. I might even need another after this, but if I do, I will at least have chapters for Slytherin and Hufflepuff before. It is NOT that either of those houses is less important. I actually don't have a preference of house, so there shouldn't be any favoritism. Helga and Salazar are just as important as Godric and Rowena, they just don't meet them yet, so they will each get there own childhood chapter. Ok. Here it is. The long awaited arrival.  
  
As the scene flew before the eyes of Rowena Ravenclaw, she was too shocked to even move. A man with black eyes and hair looked down at her, the body of Rowena's mother at his feet. He looked familiar to Rowena, but right now she did not care, for she was too filled with hatred.  
  
Suddenly, the man noticed their arrival. "Ahhh, my daughters. It has been a while has it not? You stupid mother resisted me, so now she lies dead. Unfortunately, the same is going to happen to you. Say your goodbyes," said the man in a cruel voice.  
  
"AVADA KADARVA!" He screamed at Rowena. But just before the spell hit her, Godric jumped in front of it. The flashing green light hit Godric square in the chest, and he fell to the ground. However, the spell shot out of his chest, now a bright gold beam, and hit the man in the leg. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, obviously dead. Rowena cried and ran toward Godric.  
  
"Nooooo! You CANNOT be dead!" She yelled, pounding her small fists into his corps.  
  
"Ouch! Will you please stop that?" Asked Godric, suddenly coming awake.  
  
"Your awake!" She screamed, and passed out from shock.  
  
"C'mon, we better get her inside." Godric said, addressing Arianna. She, however, just looked away, her eyes downcast. Godric, looking confused, picked up Rowena, with a little trouble, and carried her to the house. Arianna followed behind meekly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind from the open window blew tears away from Rowena's face. She was crying at the loss of her mother and father, as well as Godric's attempt to save her life. He must be a powerful wizard indeed if he could not only resist a death curse, but send it back upon the caster. But there must not have been a way for him to have known he could do that. So he had been willing to sacrifice his life for her. More tears escaped her eyes at this thought, and she slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Godric sat in the corner of the room, watching the girl cry herself to sleep. He understood why she was upset, with her mother dying and the realization at who was the murderer. But she had been like this for two days, and she was totally unresponsive. He was beginning to worry about her. Then he heard a slight knock on the door. Arianna pocked her head in.  
  
"Can I talk to you," she said in a small voice.  
  
"OK, but outside, since your sis is sleeping." He got up and left the small, stone hut.  
  
The stars were shining brightly, as Arianna led Godric to a small clearing in the wood.  
  
She ran forward and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "I am so sorry I doubted you," She whispered, "I thought you weren't even a wizard, but you are powerful one indeed. I am sorry." She said the last three words slowly, and sadly.  
  
"Arianna, I understand. Its OK." Godric was truly shocked by this. He was not even sure that he remembered Arianna doubting him.  
  
"No, its not Ok." She cried into his shoulder. "I hated you for taking my mother and sisters away from me. I thought you were cruel and vile and wished you were dead. But it was me who was really vile. How could I have been so stupid? I was so evil. I hate myself." When she finally ceased, she was asleep. Godric awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. Then her carried her inside and they all went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rowena. Rowena, please wake up." Godric whispered in the small girls ear. It had been a week since she had awoken. She was breathing, but she refused to awake. They had to feed her food and water while she slept. Godric was patient and determined to wake her up.  
  
He did know, however, the torture Rowena was suffering. She was having the same reoccurring nightmare, a slow motion episode of the fight with her father. She could not move. Except in the dream, Godric did not wake. He stayed dead, because he saved her. Her weeping form could not move to save him. She did know how long this dream went on for, but her two waking watchers recorded two winter that they waited in that cabin feeding her, and giving her drink. It was on one cold day in winter when she finally awoke, three years after the incident. The snow had completely covered the door to the cabin. Arianna had already given up on her sister. She was now a tall, blond girl, with a constant look in her eyes and face that showed great sorrow, as though she had given up totally on the world. She was fourteen then, as well as was Godric and Rowena. Godric had not given up hope. He was bold and determine and very brave.  
  
"Godric?" Came a very small voice. "Are you there?"  
  
"Rowena??! Are you awake?" Godric yelled running over to her. She cried when she saw him, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I thought you were dead. So many times did I see you die, to save my life. How did you survive the Avarda Kadarva?" She asked earnestly.  
  
"I have no idea. I have had a lot of time to think about it, though. I will probably figure it out someday. Speaking of which, why were you asleep for so long?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I think I went into my head to relive the event. When it first happened, I did not think I was worthy of you giving your life for me, so I had to face the encounter over and over again, until I realized that I am not a small piece of unwanted rubbish and I deserved to be saved. I don't know what I could have possibly been thinking." She spoke quickly, and logically, as many Ravenclaws in the future are known for being. (*wink*)  
  
"Of course you were worth dying for, Rowi. How could I have ever thought of anything else? I lov- like you a lot and I would never want to loose you. I came close there for a bit." He struggled with the word "love" as he was at the age where it was starting to mean a lot more then it did when you loved you family.  
  
"Oh, Godric. I love you, too, you know." Rowena threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him soundly.  
  
  
  
Ok, there it was. I am so sorry it took that long, but I went to Pittsburgh for Thanksgiving and I had no time to write. I hope you like it. Please R&R and thanks again to all my reviewers. ;P 


End file.
